You're My Bitch
by AlphaKittenX
Summary: Just a story about Eren giving Levi a blow job in the middle of the mess hall. Dinner time and everyone is there. Interesting... Did I already mention the lap dance Eren gives too? Eren gonna be a little slut in front of everyone, don't you love it?
1. Intro

**Levi X Eren. **

**Boy x boy, don't like. Don't read**

**Just a story about Eren giving Levi a blow job in the middle of the mess hall. Dinner time and everyone is there. Interesting... Did I already mention the lap dance Eren gives too? ^^**

* * *

Eren's Pov

'' Eren you're a pussy. '' '' Shut up horse face! '' '' Who are you calling a horse face?! Faggot! '' '' You're the one I'm calling a horse face! What's wrong with being a faggot?! '' '' ... '' '' Shit... '' '' You're... gay? '' '' I... '' '' So you suck dick? '' '' OMFG JEAN ''

This is how everyone knows I'm gay. A stupid argument turning into something unexpected. We were outside and words spread fast with Sasha and Connie... After that I ran away, to my room, the dungeon. I needed to think what I actually said. I did just admit I'm gay. Gay for who? You only notice when you're gonna fantasize about boys not girls. Corporal Levi. Wait what? The sadistic clean midget freak? But also the most heroic strongest most handsome don't forget hot- Omg I did not call the corporal hot, no I didn't.

Footsteps at the corridor scared the living hell out me. '' Oi brat. You're thinking out loud. '' Well shit. Karma gets my ass today. '' I.. Uuhh can explain? '' The Corporal stood there with his hand in his hip and with a smirk. '' I already heard enough. So you think I'm a sadistic clean midget freak? '' And there goes my future. '' No! No! Really no! I think you're hot.. Sir. '' Levi opened the steel bar door and closed it behind him. '' Oh do you now? '' I'm gonna die. '' I do but if you hate gays I will stop being gay! '' Am I really that desperate? '' Stop being gay? What a ridiculous thing to say. '' With every step Levi took, I wished I could disappear. I couldn't stop noticing the way his hips swayed as the walked. He stopped at my bed gripping the bedposts, leaning over a bit.

'' Come here. '' I hesitated but eventually crawled towards Levi. He gripped my chin and I closed my eyes ready for the impact. '' Open your mouth. '' What? He's going to hit me in the mouth? Even though, I still obeyed him. Opening my mouth for him. I felt the grip on my chin tighten and I felt a hot breath really close. I opened my eyes to see what's going on. Just as I opened my eyes I felt something wet invade my mouth. I looked direct into Levi's eyes and felt my cheeks brighten.

Levi was kissing me? He closed his eyes and put more pressure on the kiss. I moaned as I let the new amazing feeling sink in. Blood rushed down as I felt my pants tighten. I started kissing back. Trying to get my tongue into his mouth. He let me for a while before putting his own in mine again. I felt sparkles each time our tongues connected. Would Levi feel the same?

The grip on my chin has left for tugs on my hair. My hands were gripping the bed sheet. I really wanted to touch him but what if he is gonna hit me? Oh fuck it. I released the bed sheet, cupping Levi's face. Levi gave a particular hard tug making me tilt my head back, releasing a shaky moan. '' Will you still stop being gay? '' To me the answer was obvious. '' No, sir. '' I connected my eyes with his. His sharp grey eyes almost looked like the one of a wolf. It turned me on so much. '' You're my bitch. Got it? You're mine. '' That sounded like music in my ears. '' Yes, sir. I'm yours. ''

* * *

**So that is the into, what do you think of it? Next chapter shit goes real ^^ Eren is going to act like a little slut in front of eveyone. Omg he even makes Jean gay, Holy shit!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is the first chapter. I splitted this chapter in 2 so it had 2 chapters instead of one xd. Love you all! Oh and I have an Account on Twitter where I keep you highlighted on my story stats or if i have a major writerblock and you need to help me xd. Follow me on: AlphaKittenX**

* * *

_'' __Yes, sir. I'm yours. __''_

...

*** Eren's Pov ***

I woke up alone that morning. Last night Levi let me alone after he got what he wanted. I couldn't be happier and nervous at the same time. How would it be to date the Corporal. Would he rather keep their relation a secret? Or would he show it off to everyone? Maybe he's only playing with me... Only one way to find out.

A guard opened my cell and I walked to the mess hall where breakfast is served. I saw Mikasa and Armin sitting at our usual table. Just as I wanted to greet them I felt someone staring at me. I looked in the direction to see Levi drinking his tea, keeping his eyes focused on me. I casually looked away, walking to my friends.

It was a bit different in the afternoon... I was eating as usual in the mess hall with everybody when Levi suddenly showed up. I hadn't talked to him all day, I didn't had a chance. The chattering slowly ended. '' What's wrong? '' I asked confused. They all just stared at something right behind me. I turned my head around only to come eye to eye with Levi. '' L-levi.. HEICHOU I mean! '' Levi looked extremely annoyed. His hands folded across his chest and he leaned on his left leg. '' Brat.. '' I felt extremely nervous. Was he going to hit me? Beat me? Eat me? Wait what? I wouldn't mind that.. Ugh It's not the time to think that, shit I'm an idiot.

Levi didn't say a thing so turned my full body around. My legs touched his knees. I didn't knew what to do with my hands so I awkwardly kept them on my lap. I stared at him with big eyes. Suddenly Levi grabbed my shoulders pushing me hard against the table. Everyone in the room looked at us. '' Heichou? '' My voice came out hesitant. I couldn't read his face. Normally that's already a lost case but now there was something in his eyes. Longing? His fingers gracefully stroked my cheek resting on my chin, then forcefully pulling it up. My hands had grabbed the table the moment Levi slammed me against it. I could feel Mikasa's glare on Levi, but he didn't seem to give a flying fuck.

'' Eren.. Tell me. Last night what did you say to me. '' I couldn't believe it. He wants me to say it in front of everybody?! '' I uh.. I, well. '' Levi leaned in closer. '' Well, tell me. Eren. '' Levi whispered. Our noses were touching. I looked at his lips denying the desire to kiss them. Levi licked his lips and my heart skipped a beat. I forced my eyes back up, meeting his. I wasn't going to get out of this situation so I rather just say it. '' I am yours, sir. '' I heard a gasp from Mikasa and from others.

'' Good boy... ''

Levi seductively whispered as he closed the distance between us. My eyes immediately closed and I seemed to forget that everyone was watching us. I released the table and my hands automatically folded around his neck. Levi sucked on bottom lip making me whimper. I happily opened my mouth, his to take. As our tongues touched a shiver went down my whole body. I was maybe even better than the first time. Maybe. Levi's hands cupped my cheeks tenderly and mine graced his undercut. I heard him groan really soft at a particular hard tug on his hair. Our lips moved in sink. I couldn't help but moan in his mouth.

At that moment Levi removed himself from me, leaving a string of saliva behind. Is it hot in here or is it just me? Levi looked with a satisfied expression on face, wiping his lips clean with his thumb. I was left leaning against the table. Hot, flushed and blushing. Then I realized we weren't alone.. Panicked I looked around. I saw everyone look at me with mouth wide open. Last my eyes landed on Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa looked at me with utter shock while Armin was blushing like crazy. Well what now?

'' So you're gay for the Corporal. '' Irritation filled my mind. '' Yeah you got a problem with it Mr Hooves? ''

Levi whipped my head back towards him. '' Come to room, we have something to discuss. '' Levi whispered in my ear. My ears burned as I said yes. He caressed my cheek one more time before leaving the mess hall. '' Mikasa, Armin... Don't ask.. '' That was the moment everyone bombarded me with questions. Hanji at the front.

I knocked on The Corporals door after I finally escaped the crowd. Levi opened the door himself and let me in. '' So what were the reactions? '' Levi asked. I followed him into his office. I was dead tired from all those questions. '' You only did it to know what everyone else would think? '' I thought he didn't care about what others thought of him.

Levi didn't sit behind his desk but remained walked to a door at the right side of the wall. He opened it with a key and let me in. His bedroom is connected to his office. He had a Queens bed. Yes a fuking Queens bed. A black one by the way. A white night stand and a shiny black wardrobe. And another door, probably to the bathroom. That's it.

'' No I did not. '' Levi's voice shook me out of my thoughts. Levi patted on a spot next to him on the bed. I sat down on the comfy bed. '' Then why? '' I asked him curious. Levi intertwined his fingers together on his lap, looking down. He seemed to have trouble to say it.

'' Eren.. Before you make the decision to stay with me, I need to tell you something. '' I nodded at his words. '' I have a fetish for kinks... '' My eyes widen. '' Wh-hat kind of? '' I asked careful. Levi sighed. '' With affection in public. I like the fact that people watch us. That they know you're taken. I also like to show off with the purpose just to make them jealous. That's why I want to know what their reactions are. '' I swallowed loud. '' Because you a plan in your head for later?.. '' Levi nodded looking me straight in the eye. '' Levi.. Today, I really liked it, that kiss I mean. I guess I also like it when people watch.. Hehe. '' I saw Levi's eyes lighten a little.

'' And their reactions were.. Shocking. Everyone practically jumped on me after you were gone, especially Hanji. They asked since when we were together, how it happened, who made the first move, who is better in kissing, who is better in bed, who is the dominant one even though that's pretty obvious, how many times we do it in week, how long I last and you, if I cosplay, how many times I have blowed you already, how build your body is, If it hurts when we do it, how long your dic- '' '' Okay Eren stop that's enough. '' I looked at Levi, blushing from ear to ear.

'' I told them we hadn't done anything beside kissing. '' I told him rubbing my neck. Levi looked quite pleased. '' What do you have in mind, Corporal? '' I curiously asked him. '' I want you to call me Levi when we're alone. '' I nodded as an answer.

'' Oh and Eren. I hadn't asked it properly yet so.. Will you be willing to be my boyfriend? '' My eyes widened. '' Yes of course Levi! '' I quickly hugged him, loving the feeling of his warm body.

'' And about my plan. I need to know something. Can you be utter shameless in public? '' I released him looking his in the eyes, my arms still around his neck. As I saw the look in his eyes I already knew my answer.

'' Yes Of Course I Can, Levi~ ''


	3. AN gomen

well yeah... it seems i already made a chapter for You're my bitch in a notebook. but now i made a new one... I could upload that one and then you guys can say which one you like more. or i can somehow combine them into one... please tell me


	4. Other chapter 1

**Other Chapter 1:**

**Okay Piepz, So here is the let's say, other chapter 1. This will be very short and I will make the end kinda like the other so it won't get in the way with chapter 2. Omg I really need to tend my other stories...**

* * *

**Eren's POV:**

All night I had been warm. I love the feeling of someone else body heat. But that heat disappeared and it became cold. A soft touch lingered on my face. '' Don't go. '' I said without thinking. My eyes fluttered open meeting sharp grey ones. My heart skipped a beat when I thought about last night. Nothing really happened, we just kissed a bit... I can't get rid of the feeling of his tongue in my mouth. I loved the feeling. '' Levi? Where are you going? '' He stared at me with a blank stare. '' Sir? '' He raised his hands and slightly cupped my cheek. '' Relax, I'm not going anywhere. '' I released a breath I was holding in.

So much happened yesterday. I found out I am gay, gay for Levi, my superior. Apparently I was thinking out loud and confessed to him. I don't know what his feeling are for me exactly but I do know what I felt and what he did last night. '' You're m bitch, You're mine. '' As if I could ever forget that. '' What are you smiling at, brat? '' I love the way talks to me. Am I a masochist? Omg seriously? Well, I don't think Levi would mind.

After that Levi left. I changed clothes and made my way upstairs. When I walked into the mess hall, my friends greeted me like every morning. I sat down when I saw that Mikasa had already placed a tray of food under my nose. Though, this morning felt different. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone kept staring at me. I snapped my head around, scanning the room. My gaze stopped at the superiors table. Damn Levi. His eyes bored into my skull. A blush spread on my cheeks. Quickly I spun back around. '' Eren, what's wrong? You're red. '' Stupid Mikasa, she noticed everything. '' Nothing. Really it's nothing. '' I stood up and left.

The rest of the day went horrible. I saw Levi all day long staring. Even if I looked at him, he didn't look away. Don't forget the sneaky harassment. With training when he corrected my stand he let his hand linger a bit too long. His fingers brushing my waist and my perf ass. It's driving me crazy. I want him. After training I took a shower, maybe letting my hands trace my body where he touched... Very maybe. I cleaned my body thoroughly, you never know.

I was pretty much done with him today. Levi walked into the showers wearing only a towel. Damn him and his drop dead body. I swallowed and licked my lips. '' Sir... '' I half saluted, turning my back to him. '' Brat, turn around. '' I shakily disagreed. '' I'm fine like this. '' The shower was suddenly 10 degrees hotter. I felt a hand on my wrist and I slowly turned to face the devil. He placed a hand on the back of my neck. He leaned in and pulled me down. '' Levi.. Why are you teasing me so much? '' Our lips almost touched. Damn tease. He let go of me. I lost the heat between us. He gave me a glance before walking away. I swear I saw him smirk. Fuck, I want him.

I waited for Levi to stop showering. He had gone to his private shower. I could only imagine his wet body. Should I join him? No I could play this game too. Quickly I dried myself, putting clothes on, almost falling in the process. The door opened and closed, there goes nothing. I printed out the door. I saw him turn a corner. Gotcha. Sprinting down the hall, I saw he stopped. His back facing me. I stomped at him, grabbing his shoulders and slamming him into the wall.

I slammed my lips against him. Instantly I groaned, man I love the feeling of his lips. Finally holding him. He kissed back immediately, pulling on the locks of my hair. My hands travelled down from his back for squeeze his ass. Levi growled, kissing me harder. My hands grabbed his thighs, hoisting his legs around me. I ground into him, ending our kiss. '' I know why you teased me so much today. '' I breathed out. Our noses were touching, my arms around his waist while my hands occupied his ass. His arms were sloppily draped around my neck.

'' Oh you do, well tell me, Eren. '' I moved my head to his neck, giving it butterfly kisses. '' You teased me so much because you wanted to see me want you more and more. '' I gave a particular nibble making him grind his crotch on mine. '' Mnh.. But you know Levi. I don't need the teasing. There is not a time I don't want you. '' My lips ghosted his ears. His grip on my waist tightened.

I had to ask something. '' Levi.. '' I removed myself from his neck, looking his straight in the eye. He hummed in response. I could feel my face heating up. '' Well.. Since I'm yours now.. Does that mean that you like me and we're lovers now? '' I never broke my staring contest. He seemed to be in thought for a moment. He leaned in and kissed me gently. '' Lovers huh, that's a better way to describe it. '' My face lit up like crazy. I smiled from ear to ear. I tightly hugged him, seeming to surprise him. '' I like you Levi.. '' I felt Levi hug me back, curling his fingers in my hair. '' I know, brat. ''

What he asked next surprised me. '' So are you ready to show everyone how much you want me? '' But as expected from myself I couldn't say no.

'' Of course Levi~ ''

* * *

**I hope that I will find some strenght in me to tend the other stories... exams are killing me kay.. whhahaha 16 and having exams this year. lifes hard. but okay I know the feeling is a writer doesn't continue a story, i hate it xd. for some stories I just don't have any inspiration... well please bear with me, please. and I got a 10 for my english presentation today, srry wanted to say that xd. **


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Hii there dear people. Another update and the last as it is of this fic. I will be continuing Complicated Love, which is also an Levi x Eren but a vampire X Vampire hunter. Anddddddd... Since a few days I have a Tumbler Account! I already love Tumbler, AlphaKittenX If you can't find it, look up my Wattpad account: Misteria-Love and in the Bio is the link. ****Love You guyss.**

* * *

'' Eren, you turn into a right slut when you're hungry. ''

'' Hungry for what, Mr hooves? ''

'' Corporal Levi's dick. ''

'' What the fuck Jean?! ''

'' I know you want it, why don't you show us? ''

'' You're a pervert, go look at an horse's ass. ''

_**Few hours earlier: **_

'' Of course Levi~ ''

'' So do you have anything in mind, Sir? '' I asked seductive. Levi hummed, '' I do. Tonight at dinner make Kirschtein angry, provoke him. Then as prove you will show everyone how much you want me. '' My eyes widened. '' At dinner?! And what are we going to do? '' Levi's hand tugged on the loops of my pants, pulling me against him. '' Yes at dinner you little shit. What we are going to do... I will leave you with that task, surprise me. '' My cheeks flushed red. '' Yes Sir... '' Levi's hand caressed my hipbone. '' Don't complain, you're creative enough to think of something. '' Now I felt both his hands squeezing and fondling my ass. I gasped a bit, not used to the contact. Levi grabbed my collar, our noses were touching, '' I will see you tonight. '' He kissed me one more time before walking away, but not before slapping my ass first. That perverted dickface.

_**Present:**_

Me provoking Jean was going fantastic. It is just too easy to make that guy angry. And especially since it's me. I could see everyone looking at us. No shit since we're practically screaming. Nobody stopped us, which is good. I think they all found the conversation pretty interesting. Levi's gaze bored through my body. I already patted myself on the shoulder considering I had been pretty creative. Levi could make his chest wet, or I would do it for him, maybe that would be even better. Shit my mind's drifting away.

'' I'm a pervert?! I'm not the one wanting a dick up my ass or throat! ''

I'm starting to like this more and more by the second.

'' Well Mr Hooves, I totally heard something else a few nights ago. '' Even though I was speaking bullshit Jean's face turned bright red and some whistled, so maybe it wasn't even bullshit after all.

'' At least I'm not virgin! Bet you have never even got a blow job. ''

Yess this is what I was waiting for! '' Who knows Jean. At least I give them. '' More people oehhed and whistled.

'' Well then, why don't you give us a show Eren? The Corporal is right there. Give him the best blow job of his life. ''

Jackpot. '' You would like to see that, wouldn't you fuckface? But since I'm in the mood I'll do it. ''

Jean stuttered when I stood up and made my way to the superiors table. I stood behind Levi, sprawling my hands across his chest from behind. '' Levi... Jean says I'm a cock slut. You don't mind me confirming it, right? '' I asked in my sweetest voice. I layed my head in his neck, kissing the skin. I arched my back, sticking my ass out. Then everything became quiet. Levi lifted his hand and everyone prayed for my safety. He grabbed my hair, pulling me into a kiss. I moaned out loud. '' L-Levi.. More.. '' He pulled away much to my protest. '' Set a chair in the middle of the room and surprise me even more, Eren. '' He whispered seductive in my ear.

I could already feel some blood rushing south. This is just so exciting. With a smirk on my face I walked back to my own table, grabbed my chair and set it in the middle of the mess hall so that everyone could see my little show I was about to give. I swayed my hips as I strutted towards Levi, who was still sitting on his chair watching me with amusement. I let my hand slide across his cheek, then grabbing his hand, pulling him with me. He didn't protest, just let me do whatever I wanted. I pushed him into the chair, letting my fingers linger a bit too long. It became quiet and everyone sat on the edge of their seat.

Suddenly a soft bass rhythm played through the room. Perfect timing Hanji. The beat was perfect to swing your hips on. Levi's eyes widened slight as he realized what my creative plan was. I could see him smirk. He leaned back, opened his legs and crossing his arms across his chest. Completely ready. I saw it too and took that as my call to begin.

I began swinging my hips side to side. I let my hands roam my body from my head for my crotch. I saw Levi's eyes follow my every movement. I had in him in the pocket. I placed my hands on his thighs, sticking my ass out. Suddenly I dropped though my legs, putting my face extremely close to his crotch. With swaying hips I stood us. I turned around showing him my back. I took a few tiny steps back to make sure I was standing with his legs between mine. Then I began sat on his legs, twirling his hip. I made sure to touch his crotch with my ass. I arched my back, leaning on his chest. I could feel Levi harden against my ass. I moaned loudly as he sucked on my neck. I pressed my ass harder into his crotch, earning a groan from Levi. His hands stroking my thighs. I stopped. I reached behind me with my hands, tangling them in Levi's hair.

He was about to protest but stopped abrupt to moan. I slammed back on his crotch with sharp thrusts, then rolled my ass and repeated that progress. '' Levi... '' I could feel him thrusting back. He was beginning to lose his composure. My breathing quickened. I needed more. I leaned forward, pressing my ass into his crotch one more time before standing up. Quickly I faced Levi, climbing into his lap again. This time I rolled my hip into his much rougher.

The friction on my dick was amazing. I gasped loud. I couldn't get enough. I started to lose myself in the feeling. I wrapped my arms around his neck, arching my back. Levi's hands roughly caressed my hips and ass. '' Oh.. Levi... Ah.. More! '' Levi grunted at my desperate words. He began slamming my hips down. '' YES Levi! AHH! Oh god yes, I need you, I want you! I'm your slut, I'm yours, Fuck me... Ahh.. LEVI! '' With the moans a whore couldn't even produce I came. '' Levi... '' I roughly rode out my orgasm. I slammed myself down on Levi a few more times before I slumped down against him. '' Levi.. Levi.. '' His name came out as a whisper mantra.

I could still feel Levi fondling my ass. I knew he was still hard, and I was going to take care of that. I gently kissed him on the lips, which he immediately returned. Carefully I slid from his lap onto my knees. Looking at his crotch I licked my lips. I couldn't wait any longer and so did Levi. His hair was a bit messed up because of me. But it's Levi, everything looks good on him.

I popped the bottoms of his pants open with my fingers. I pulled the zipper down with my teeth, making sure to look Levi in the eyes. I saw something sparkle in his eyes. I pulled out his dick. It was already rock hard and leaking. I think I drooled a bit. Humanity's strongest dick, all for me.

I licked the underside of his dick. Licking from base to tip, missing his slit on purpose. I nipped on the skin. Grunts and groans filled my ears and it sounded as music. Levi's hands gripped my hair tight, pushing me forward as if saying, 'put me in your mouth or else I'll kill you.' Happily I granted his wish. I took him in my mouth, all the way until my nose touched his stomach. Damn this is so lewd, doing this in public. Levi's hips stuttered a bit and I heard him gasp loud. '' _Eren_... '' Did Levi just moaned my name?! I can rest in peace now.

I began bobbing my head, sucking hard on his cock. I pulled of completely to suck on his head, I tongued his slit as hard as I could. I knew it would feel amazing since my body temperature is higher than a normal human. I can't wait to have this dick in my ass. Pounding into me until I can't remember anything but Levi. As I deep-throated him again I could feel his dick becoming even harder. Wet and lewd sounds left my mouth as I sucked.

Suddenly Levi thrust up and pulled me further on his dick. Glad I have no gag reflex. He did that a few times, when I suddenly felt something shoot down my throat. Levi had come. A part of me felt proud, I made Humanity's strongest come. Bitch I'm Awesome. I swallowed every single drop. This made him mine too, right? I pulled of his flaccid dick with a pop.

I leaned back, catching my breath. It may sound weird but it feels like my feeling for Levi had grown, a lot.

I think I maybe love him.

Then my mind returned to it's normal state. '' Well Jean. Happy now? '' I looked around and my mouth dropped. More than half of the guys were having obvious erections. Every single girl was drooling. And the rest of the guys had nose bleeds.

'' Fuck Yeager, You're fucking hot. ''

That was Jean... Can you believe it? My eyes widened as I saw something unexpected. '' JEAN! Get your hand out of Armin's pants! '' Startled and stuttering he pulled his hand out Armin's pants, '' Says the one who just had a dick up his throat. '' I smirked, '' I bet you wanted to be Levi. ''

Before Jean could reply Levi threw me over his shoulder. '' We are going to continue our business in my room. Do not dare to interrupt us. '' I blushed when Levi spoke. I saw Hanji giving her thumbs up and a bloodied nose. Just as we left the room I saw Mikasa, even she was blushing and had a nose bleed.

Levi closed the door of his room, then sprawled me out on his bed. He popped open the bottoms of his shirt,

_'' __Let's Continue, My Love. __''_

* * *

**Yes that was it for this fic, I really hoped you liked it. It was certainly fun to write xd. Comment and Folllow, check out my other fics. X Love You!**


End file.
